Snowy Blue
by thisisallterriblehELP
Summary: But it’s true that I love him. He’s nice to me. He doesn’t boss me around like some of the other Nobodies do. He told me I was pretty once. No one else has ever called me pretty, except that one time when Larxene attempted to give me a makeover. Xemine!
1. Walking in a Winter Wonderland

Snow crunches beneath my boots as I walk down the sidewalk. Snow is falling lightly and has started to cover the roadways of the World That Never Was. The air here is clean and fresh. A few Dusks slip past me and I smile. Dusks love to play in the snow. This time of year is so happy- even for people who can't feel true happiness.

They can't feel happiness or sadness or anything really. Not even pain.

But they love to pretend. They love to masquerade as people filled with emotions and show off what they know about people who feel. Axel and Demyx are really over the top when it comes to acting out emotions. Demyx always protests that if Roxas and I are Nobodies and can feel, all Nobodies can feel.

Giggling at Demyx's stupid theories, I think about what some of the others do to show off their performing skills. Zexion always has his face shoved in a book, and claims that if he reads enough about emotions, he'll be able to "use" them himself. Every time I ask him what he's reading, that's his response. Then, he'll do that cute thing where he blows his hair out of his eyes and then slink off to a quieter place to read.

Marluxia mostly keeps to himself. He'll spend his time in his garden, which doubles as his room. He takes care of his flowers there, and I think it's amazing how he can care so much for such fragile blossoms when he's so cold and ruthless around everyone else. I like to watch him tend to his flowers. Sometimes I'll draw his flowers. I don't really talk to him though.

I pass by some shop windows; the small amount of sunlight there is glares against the window, allowing me to see my reflection. Leaning in closer to the window, I notice there is some snow piling up on top of my head. I shake my head roughly and most of it falls off. Pulling up my hood and tightening its drawstrings, I back away from the window. I bump into someone.

"S…Sorry!" I apologize to the person.

"It's okay… Oh, Namine!" says the blond man.

"Vexen!" I exclaim. "I didn't realize it was you for a second!"

"Hehehe… It's okay. What are you doing here?" he asks me.

"I was actually just taking a little walk. You know, maybe a little window shopping too." I say. He smiles. Vexen is one of them. The ones that can't feel. He doesn't really try to pretend that he can though. But he does smile.

That's one thing that the Nobodies have learned to do. They figured out how to smile when they're in a situation that would please them. I think it's amazing how they figured that out. It's natural to them now.

"Need some company?" Vexen asks.

"Sure!" I grin happily.

We walk down the street, headed in no particular direction. The snow lightens, and then stops for a while. Occasionally we stop at a window to inspect the merchandise, but nothing really catches either of our attention for long.

"So, who are you going to be spending your Christmas with?" I ask Vexen while he's looking at some blue gloves through a store window. He backs away from the store window.

"Hmmm… Probably Demyx and Xaldin." He tells me "And what about you?"

"Me…? Well… I kinda want to…" I pause. Do I trust Vexen enough to tell him?

"I want to spend it with… Xemnas." I say it softly, but it echoes in the air.

"Xemnas?" he exclaims, obviously surprised. I nod slightly. I can feel my face burning a bright red color.

"Y… Yeah." I respond. "I want to spend Christmas with Xemnas. Is that a problem?" I get a little defensive.

"No… I'm just a little surprised, that's all. Xemnas hasn't been in a really good mood lately. I just figured he'd want to be alone." Vexen tells me. I drop my head and look at my feet while we walk in an awkward silence. I didn't know that Xemnas was in a bad mood recently. I don't see him often enough to know these things. He's very busy, and we don't have much time to talk.

But it's true that I love him. He's nice to me. He doesn't boss me around like some of the other Nobodies do. He told me I was pretty once. No one else has ever called me pretty, except that one time when Larxene attempted to give me a makeover. After about three hours of viscously yanking my hair and twisting it into random patterns and eventually getting it so tangled up she had to cut off some of the left side of my hair, she moved on to slathering off-color cosmetics on my face and nails and then violently wiping them off. After about an hour and a half of that, she finally deemed me _"Prettiest Without Makeup and/or Fancy Hair"._ Then she kicked me out of her room and told me to never ever come back EVER.

The snow starts again. I look up at the sky and see little stars glistening it the sky, far above me. A flash of light splits across the sky. A shooting star! I take a deep breath and make a wish.

_Wishing star wishing star,_

_Up in the sky you are so far._

_I have only have one wish now,_

_A secret in my heart._

_**Xemnas… Please smile again.**_

I look to my right. Vexen is staring up at the sky looking at the stars too.

"Did you see the shooting star?" I ask.

"Yup."

"What did you wish for?"

"A heart."

"Oh."

I'm a little disappointed. He didn't make an exciting wish; in fact, I probably could have guessed what he wished for. But I guess any bit of hope for getting a heart is exciting to him.

"Oh no! Would you look at the time?" He suddenly asks "I was supposed to be back in the castle fifteen minutes ago!"

"It was nice talking to you Namine." he says "I'll see you later."

I wave goodbye as he steps through a dark portal disappears into the darkness. I guess I'm alone now. Except for a few Shadow Heartless crawling by, the snow draped streets are empty. I can see my breath when I breathe because it's so cold.

I wonder what Xemnas is doing. I hope I can see him tomorrow. I hope I can find out if my wish came true.

A/N:

Oh dear… Naminams loves Xemxem?? I wonder how this will turn out… Pffpt, probably happier than my last story. This one is considerably lighter. But this chapter was a little bit dark… The next chapter is lighter! I promise!

333 Anywho, thanks for reading! Reviews plz!


	2. Beakfast Time!

Strings of sunlight spew through my window and paint my face. I sit up and rub my eyes. I peek at the clock. It's about 7:20. I slide out of bed and plod over to my dresser. I select a heavy sweater and some light blue sweatpants to wear. I finish pulling the sweater over my head and I hear a knocking on my door.

"It's Axel! OPEN UP NAMI!" Axel shouts.

"The door's unlocked, Axel. Come on in." I reply to his yelling. The door opens, an about twenty brightly wrapped boxes and bags spew into my room, Axel standing proudly behind them.

"Why-"

"I'm Santa's Little Helper." Axel answers my question before I can even finish asking it. However, his response raises so many more questions. I feel that it is probably best to not ask.

"Don't open them until Christmas, Namine, or Zexi-errrr… the boogeyman will come and eat your soul. Yeah." he instructs.

"I don't believe in the boogeyman."

You're no fun." He says and promptly leaves in a dark portal, dragging a bulging sack of what I can only assume are more presents behind him.

I look down at the new mess in my room. Sighing, I start to stack the boxes up in the corner of my room. Most of them are poorly wrapped and I can see the boxes through giant gaps in the wrapping paper on some of them.

One box has been completely constricted in duct-tape. "FROM SAÏX" is scrawled crudely in green Sharpie on the side. Another box is neatly wrapped up, with paper that has puppies in party hats on it. I know it's from Roxas, before I even look at the tag, because Roxas always uses this wrapping paper pattern. I almost jump out of my skin when a box suddenly twitches and I hear a scratching noise come from inside it. I glance at the tag. "Hi Namine! I hope your X-Mas is filled with lots and lots and lots of presents and happy things! Lots of Love, DEMYX!!" Is written in tiny handwriting inside. I know I should open the box now, and let whatever poor creature that is inside out, but I fear Demyx's reaction to me spoiling his surprise.

I pick up a book that isn't even wrapped. A little sticker on its cover says "from Zexion" while a smiley face lazily scribbled next to it. I stack a few more boxes against the wall and lean the book against them. I move on to the bags. Most of them have a superfluous amount of tissue paper crammed inside of them. The one from Larxene appears to be leaking something, so I put a newspaper under it and place it away from the other presents.

I pick up a massive bag and haul it over to the bag side. I grasp the tag in my right hand and skim it. It's from Xemnas. I look at the bag. I want to open it now, but I know I shouldn't.

I'm now done sorting my presents, so I decide to go down to the cafeteria and see what we're having for breakfast today. I make my way down the halls. A few Dusks join me on my way down, and veer off just before I push open the doors to the Cafeteria. I am greeted by Roxas and Zexion making a scene.

"Those pancakes are_ mine_, Roxas." Zexion grumbles, forking the pancakes off of Roxas' plate and onto his.

"Give those back!" Roxas shouts, ripping the pancakes back onto his plate.

"They were _mine_ first!" Zexion retorts, pulling them back onto his side of the table.

"Shut up!" Roxas grabs Zexion's plate and dumps its contents onto his.

"Marluxia! Tell Roxas those pancakes were mine first!" Zexion whines turning to the pink haired man who was sitting at his left, enjoying being entertained by this argument.

"Roxas, let the midget eat his pancakes."

"MARLUXIA!" Zexion roars, hurt by the "midget" comment.

"Sure thing!" Roxas grins and dumps the pancakes (Which probably _had_ been Zexion's in the first place) onto Zexion's plate. "There ya go, Mr. Midget!"

Zexion slams his head into the table. His body shakes from silent tears as he pounds his fist against the table. Marluxia rubs Zexion's back trying to sooth the poor boy, and assure him that 'He had been laughing with him, not at him', while Roxas has a laughing fit on the other side of the table.

"Namine!" I hear a shout. I look in the sound's direction to see Larxene and Vexen sitting together at a table. Larxene is waving me over. I wave back and march over to their table. Vexen pulls out a chair for me to sit in.

"Thanks Vexen." I say.

"No problem."

"You don't have any food." Vexen reminds me.

"I don't? Oh!" I say, realizing that he's right.

"Oops." Larxene smirks at my mistake.

"Be right back…" I sigh.

I walk back over to the counter where food is being served, passing by Zexion, Roxas and Marluxia, who are now joined by Axel. I pick up a tray and carry it to where some Soldier Heartless are distributing food. I point at the pancakes and it scrambles over to them and brings some back to me. I pick up a glass of milk for myself and grab a can a whipped cream and a bottle of maple syrup. I almost forget the butter, but I remember it at the last second and grab some.

Making my way back to the table where Vexen and Larxene are, I pass Zexion, Marluxia, Roxas and Axel again. Now they're bickering about who used up all the milk. I grin. I know it was Roxas. That boy never stops.

I place my tray down on the table. I sit down in the metal chair and scoot it closer to the table.

"Welcome back." Larxene grins.

"Hey." Vexen re-greets me to the table.

"Hey guys." I say. I slather butter on my pancakes, and then drown them in syrup. Larxene watches me intently while I pile whipped cream on my pancakes. As I finish up the can, Larxene reaches over to the tower of whipped cream and swishes her hand through it, taking a giant glob of it for herself.

"That was mine…" I whimper.

"Yeah, yeah, like you need anymore." Larxene retorts.

"Hey! Are you saying I'm fat?!" I growl at her.

"No, but you used an entire can for three pancakes." She reminds me.

"Now, now ladies… We don't want to end up like them now do we?" Vexen points to a few tables behind us, where Zexion has his hand shoved into Roxas' mouth, trying to retrieve what appears to be some chewed up food, while Axel and Marluxia try to keep him from shoving his hand further down Roxas' throat than need be.

I sigh and let Larxene continue to steal my whipped cream. As I begin to cut up my pancakes and shove them in my mouth, the cafeteria doors slam open. Saix crashes dramatically into the room.

"Everyone!! The Superior is coming! HIDE!" He screams and slides into a table that seats one. Saix is such a drama queen.

"…Wait, what did he say?" I ask, turning to Larxene.

"Well, he didn't really say it… more, he screamed it but…"

"Larxene!"

"Okay! Okay! He said Xemnas is coming." she says, and I feel the color drain out of my face.

"Why, is that a problem?" She asks with a sly smirk, leaning over to my face. Now the blood is rushing back into my face and coloring it red.

"N… No. I just didn't hear him. That's all." I say, looking down at my lap.

"Pfffpt… I'm sure." She tilts back into her seat. I push my pancakes around on my plate nervously.

"You're not hungry anymore?" Vexen asks, watching me shove the pancakes from side to side.

"Not really…" I reply quietly.

"It's because she's sick. _Looooove siiiick!_" Larxene teases me, giggling at the end of her drawn out 'insult'. Just then, the doors to the cafeteria swing open, and a very tired looking Xemnas walks in. He's got circles under his big amber eyes, and his silvery hair is messed up more than it usually is. He's wearing a white T-shirt and some black jeans that a little too big for him (they pool around his bare feet and are held up by a belt).

He walks over to be served by some Heartless. I watch him grab a glass of milk and walk over to an empty table. He sits down and some Shadow Heartless rush over to give him the newspaper.

"What 'cha lookin' at Namine?" A squeak disturbs my swooning. I look over to see that Demyx has joined our merry little table. He had entered from the other side of the cafeteria when I had been distracted by Xemnas' entrance.

"Nothing…" I mumble, turning my head back to the table. I am greeted by the stares of Larxene, Vexen, and Demyx.

"Well, which nothin'?" Demyx presses.

"Xeeeemmmmnaaaasss." Larxene informs him with a grin in my direction.

"Really, Nami?" He asks, not realizing that he is irritating me to no end, and furthermore, giving Larxene more reasons to harass me.

"Well I-" I start to say, but of course, Larxene interrupts.

"She _liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikes hiiiiiiiiiiiiiim_." She taunts me further.

"_Shut up Larxene!_" I hiss angrily.

"That's not really nice." Demyx points out the obvious.

"Shut up Demyx!" Larxene and I both spit at him.

"Vexen, why don't we help Nami out?" Demyx turns to Vexen.

"I think that would be a great idea. It would shut Larxene up-" Vexen begins.

"Heeeey…" Larxene groans.

"And it would give Nami something to do." He continues and my face flushes. "And then maybe you and I could eat in peace." He finishes, looking at the younger boy like there was some hope that he would shut up too.

"Namine, I hate you so much!" Larxene shrieks suddenly. She gets up out of her seat and pounds her fist on the table.

"What?!" I don't know why she just screamed that…

"I can't believe you won't let me make you over!" She whines, winking at Vexen and Demyx. Oh dear, she's caught on to their stupid idea…

"Larxene, I don't know what you're talking about…" I say, trying to get her to shut up and sit down. Axel, Saix, and Xemnas have directed their attention to our table. Roxas and Zexion are still fighting over pancakes.

"I can't stand you! GO! You are no longer welcome at this table!" Vexen gets up and points away form our table, aiding Larxene in her quest to make my life miserable. Without warning, I am roughly pulled out of my chair by my collar and dragged over to Xemnas' table by Demyx. I sit there frozen for a second while Demyx runs off. I move my eyes over to Xemnas, who is staring at me, mouth half open, fork shoved into a pancake.

"Er, hello." I say. Before I get a response from him, dearest little Demyx comes bouncing back over to my new seat, with my plate and milk.

"Sorry Nami, I forgot to bring yer stuff when I first dragged ya here." He apologizes and carefully sets the food down in front of me.

"I can't believe you wouldn't let Larxy make you over…" He mumbles with a weak smile.

"Heheh, well it's not like I'd be missing out on anything fun if it was actually a serious offer." I smile. He grins and springs back over to where he was sitting before. I turn back to see Xemnas' eyes following Demyx.

"Such an energetic little boy." He sighs. He turns back to me.

"Hello." I say, twiddling my thumbs and gazing at my food. I pick up my fork and start to squish the pancakes back and forth again. We sit in silence for about five minute while he eats and I smoosh.

"Why are you doing that?" I look up.

"Huh? Doing what?" I ask Xemnas, who is now looking at me. I flick my fork back and forth across my plate.

"That." He points at my plate. "You're… killing those pancakes."

"I guess I'm just not that hungry…" I mumble and slip down so that my chin rests in my elbow.

"Are you sick? If you're not going to eat them, you should give them to Roxas… Or Zexion." He motions to the two boys who are still fighting sprightly over the pancakes, while Marluxia and Axel sit and watch them- they've long since given up on trying to stop the younger two from fighting.

"Oh… Yeah you're probably right." I say softly. "Ummm, shouldn't you do something about those two?"

"I suppose I should." He says. Getting up with a sigh, he shuffles over to their table. As soon as they see him, Roxas and Zexion stop fighting and sit quietly. Xemnas talks to them. I can't hear what he's saying, but I watch his lips moving. Wait, did he just say my name? He points over at our table. Roxas grins and Zexion leaps out of his seat, the dirty blonde soon racing after him. They scramble over one another in an attempt to reach over here first. Roxas arrives a split second before Zexion. He slaps his left hand down on the table causing some of my milk to jump out of its glass. His right hand tugs urgently at my sweater.

"Namine, can I really have your pancakes?" Roxas asks, completely enthralled by the prospect of food, before having his head violently squished down by Zexion's hand. The lavender haired boy straddles Roxas' shoulders to keep him down.

"Namine, may I please have your pancakes?" he asks courteously, his visible eye gazes expectantly at me, while Roxas squirms under him, his face mooshed into the floor.

"Ah, um, sure… Zexion." I say, handing him the plate of minced pancakes.

"Thank you." He smiles contently and pops off of Roxas back. He takes the plate from me and sashays triumphantly back to his table. Roxas gives me a dirty look and sulks back over to the table too.

Xemnas returns to this table after having a short chat with Axel about something or other. The pyro looks a little upset, but soon bounces back and starts to squabble with Marluxia about something. Roxas continues to pout, and Zexion looks like he is enjoying my ex-pancakes a little more dramatically than actually necessary to irritate Roxas. I turn to Xemnas.

"Why… Why did you tell them they could have my pancakes?" I ask, a little upset because now I was A) without food, B) had syrup stains from Roxas on my sweater, and C) the milk that Roxas had spilled in his overly-eager quest for food was now dripping into my lap. Not fun.

"Well, you said I should do something about their fighting. And I don't think I could bear to see you stabbing those pancakes even more." Xemnas explains to me.

"Oh." Great. He thinks I'm a pancake executioner.

"Hey, I just realized I haven't talked to you in a while." He comments.

"Yeah. We probably have some catching up to do." I respond quickly. I hope he'll ask me to spend some time with him where Larxene, Demyx, and Vexen aren't squished behind one newspaper staring through a hole one of them poked in it so they can spy on me.

"Heh. I suppose we do." He finishes up the last pancake on his plate and takes one giant gulp of his milk, finishing it off. "Sorry, but we can't do that catching up now. I've got work to do…" He says the word 'work' like it's the verbal equivalent of a fat naked man belly-dancing on the table.

"Maybe later then?" I press as he gets up to leave. He turns back to me.

"I guess… I'm free tomorrow from twelve-thirty until two-forty five. If you want to talk with me then." He says and stares off into space a little bit, like he's trying to remember if that's true or not.

"Oh! That's great!" I pipe up. Erk! Was I a little too enthusiastic just then?

"Yes… So, will you meet me here?" He asks, apparently not noticing my sudden jump in enthusiasm. But he's always a little spacey, so I'm not surprised.

"Uh, I, uh, guess so. Sure!" I feel a little giddy. Have I just achieved possession of some of Xemnas' precious free time?! I believe I have!

"Well, I'll see you then. Bye." He picks up the newspaper and leaves. I sit very still and watch him leave. The second the cafeteria doors swing shut, Larxene and Demyx sprint over to me, tailed by Vexen, who doesn't take quite as much pleasure in harassing me as they do.

A/N:

Oh dear… This was a very long chapter. Oh my, oh my… Was it perhaps a little too long? Ahhh… I talked about pancakes a lot too… Oooh… I think I overused them…

Gehhhh, I'm bored, so maybe I'll give Demy-chan a little crush on Namine to spice things up a bit… What do you guys think?

Lol, my friend thinks that the part when Zexion is saying "Those pancakes are_ mine_, Roxas." reminds her of the Shoes Song. "Those shoes are _miiiiine_ bitch!" X3 She doesn't like it when I say bitch, though…

Dood! Xemnas is wearing L pants! XD oh, I amuse myself… From what I've seen, L's pants always look a little too big for him. And I just realized that I made Xemnas' pants big too. Ahahaha… -headdesk-

Anyways, thanks for reading! 333 I love reviews!


	3. Hugs of Doom

"Well

"Well?! WELL?!" Larxene probes without asking an actual question.

"What happened?" Demyx asks.

"Ah, well… Um. Xemnas thinks I'm a pancake killer and I'm going to spend some time with him tomorrow." I explain, leaving out all extra information.

"Pancake killer?" Vexen raises his eyebrow as he arrives.

"Long story." I say flatly.

"Ummm… Nami?" Demyx says, his voice sounding worried.

"What is it Dem?" I respond.

"Er, did you wet your pants?" He says, pointing to the spot on my lap where the milk Roxas had spilled had ended up.

"No, Demyx. That would be milk because Roxas is a little piggy."

"Oh!" He sounds relieved.

"So, what are you two gonna do tomorrow for your little _date?_" Larxene tries to squeeze more information out of me.

"Well… I don't know. Nothing in particular."

"Wow. Planless, eh?" Vexen chuckles, shaking his head.

"Well, when are you meeting him?" Larxene butts in.

"At…" My mind blanks. Larxene, Demyx, and Vexen stare at me, waiting for my answer.

"Um… Tomorrow?" I smile sheepishly. Larxene groans and Vexen slaps himself in the forehead. I'm pretty sure Demyx doesn't get it, considering how he's bouncing up and down in his seat proclaiming how great that is for me.

"Demyx, you moron, she forgot when she's meeting him!" Larxene practically shrieks at the boy.

"Oh no! You forgot Naminé?" Demyx looks distraught by this.

"It's your fault!" Larxene yells at him. Poor Demyx is now in tears, terrified of Larxene, who is now standing menacingly above him.

"I… I'm s-sorry N-Nami!" He blubbers to me, trying to get Larxene to forgive him. I sigh and shake my head.

"Larxene, it's not his fault." I tell her, while Demyx blithers on, and Vexen stares off into space.

"I know, but… he's such a boob…" She mumbles, irritated by the boy.

"I'M SORRY!" Demyx suddenly screams very violently, startling Vexen, Larxene, myself and everyone else in the cafeteria. Axel, Marluxia, Roxas, Zexion, and Saïx are now staring at our table. A few of the Heartless have completely stopped working and are now staring at our table too. Demyx is kneeling on the floor, his bottom lip quivering, and big fat tears rolling down his cheeks. He stares up at me with giant puppy eyes.

"It's okay… Demyx. Please don't worry. Just… Stop screaming… Please." I tell him.

"You forgive me?" He asks me, hope, shining in his eyes like a child who just saw their kitten get shot and then had been presented with a new kitten.

"Yes. I do." Of course I forgive him. He didn't _do anything_.

"Can I have a hug?" Demyx ritualistically asks me.

Ya see, Demyx is a huggy type of Nobody. Anytime something good happens, he always wants to share his glee through hugging people. Now, this wouldn't be a problem if he didn't hug like he does. But the last time I let Demyx hug me, I could stand up straight for a week. My back was in so much pain, they almost decided to use _HEROIN_ to numb the pain. Well, maybe not heroin. But still. Demyx hugs like a bear/angry gorilla pro-wrestler on steroids.

"Ummm, no." Demyx's face falls. I believe I have set his new kitten on fire. First the lip quiver. Then the tears start to bead. Then the lip bite. And now the sniffling. Oh my God, please not the sniffling. It appears to me that Demyx has some type of mucus gland in his nose that never runs out of the horrifying slime. The tears start to cascade down the boy's face. He looks so pathetic, it's almost funny. I know he can't feel, but he does put on (as Axel puts it) 'one hell of a good show.'

I look around. Someone here is going to have to sacrifice their back for Demyx. And it is _not_ going to be me. Who will it be? Axel is trying to contain his laughter, Larxene would just scare Demyx more, no one has EVER wanted to be hugged by Vexen, Marluxia's beat the poor kid up before, Zexion is _NOT_ a 'huggy Nobody', Roxas would get pancake syrup on Demyx and we'd have to give him a bath. That just leaves… Saïx. I lock eyes with him. His eyes grow wide in absolute terror because he _knows _that I plan to sacrifice him for the greater good. I motion for him to come over here, and he shakes his head violently. I narrow my eyes.

"Hey, Demyx!" I catch his attention. His eyes are now bright red and puffy because he's been rubbing them.

"Y… Yeah Nami?"

"I think Saïx might give you a hug." I say with a smile. He gasps in pleasant surprise and springs to his feet. With a grin he charges straight towards Saïx. Without stopping, he crashes into him and bowls him right over.

"EEEAAARGH!" Saïx screeches in agony as Demyx pins him down with the most merciless hug I have ever seen in my life. I cringe as Saïx's pained shouts continue, knowing full well that it's my fault that he's being hugged to death.

There will probably be consequences for this, but hey. I feel like I've invented a new spectator sport. Everyone is watching Saïx be crushed by Demyx. I feel like this would be a good opportunity to slip away. No one would notice for probably ten more minutes… When Saïx either stops breathing, or his screaming becomes so irritating that someone rips Demyx off of him and kicks him into a coma, only then will I be noted as 'missing in action'.

I back up a couple steps before turning full heel on the scene. I reach the cafeteria doors and shove them open, making sure they close quietly behind me. I can _still_ hear Saïx screeching in agony, even through the thick steel doors.

Well, breakfast was interesting. I've got a whole day ahead of me though, so plenty of oddities should pop up. Wandering through the blank white halls, I wonder where I'm going. I've got no particular direction that I'm walking in, so I guess I'll just head to the lobby of the citadel.

A/N:

Yahoo! Chapter three! I'm showing an unusual dedication to this story… XD Well, I like its concept. Lol, I'm not entirely sure what the concept is right now, but hey. It'll all work out in the end. Maybe. Unless we all die. Then it won't work out. Holy shizzle, this chapter was so short compared to the last one…

Well, anyways, thank you so VERY MUCH for reading! I truly appreciate it! You people rock! X3 So in conclusion for this chapter, don't let Demyx hug you. Ever. Ever. EVER.

I love reviews! 333


End file.
